1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for an absorptive article including a leg opening portion and a crotch portion and having an elastic member disposed extending from the leg opening portion to the crotch portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been known a manufacturing method for a disposable diaper having a web laminate in which a first elastic member and a second elastic member are sandwiched and bonded, in a predetermined curved shape, between a first web and a second web. (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-141642, for example.)
In such a manufacturing method, the above-mentioned web laminate is formed in the following manner. Specifically, a continuum of the first elastic member and a continuum of the second elastic member are placed, each in a desired layout, between the first web and a second web each coated with an adhesive, while being swung in a direction (hereinafter, a CD direction) crossing a moving direction (hereinafter, an MD direction). Then, the continuum of the first elastic member and the continuum of the second elastic member are sandwiched and pressed between nip rolls thereby to be bonded to the first web and the second web.